A Stolen Movement
by Pearls in the Abyss
Summary: After a monster fight leaves him covered in filth, Percy cleans off in a nearby creek. Annabeth joins him. They don't get very clean. Percabeth.


**Warning for explicit sexual content and minor language. Also unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

A Stolen Moment:  
Between You and Me (And the Bottom of the Creek)

* * *

The monsters were gone – the last one dissolved into golden dust at the quick slash of Riptide. Annabeth let her knife fall from her grasp, turning her energy to holding up Piper instead. The daughter of Aphrodite was pale, her pretty jaw clenched in pain, but she wasn't terribly injured. She would live.

Across from the girls, Percy and Jason came to a stop. Percy, who delivered the killing blow to the final monster, was covered from head to toe in the disgusting golden dust it left behind and mud from when the first monster pushed him down. Annabeth quickly scanned her panting boyfriend; he looked uninjured. He also looked ridiculously handsome for someone covered in grime and sweating from exertion. Honestly, it wasn't fair he could look so good even after a monster hunt. The son of Poseidon turned to Jason and said something that made the other boy laugh.

"Piper!" Jason cried, his laughter cutting off sharply when he caught sight of his girlfriend.

"I'm okay," Piper said, straightening up. "It's just my ankle, I think it's broken."

"Careful," Annabeth scolded as Jason dashed over, reaching out for Piper. She narrowed her eyes at the son of Jupiter, who anxiously hovered as she helped Piper sit down on a nearby rock. She knelt beside her friend and gently tugged her shoe off, muttering an apology when Piper hissed.

"Watch it," Jason fretted. For a moment, Annabeth thought he might try to step in and stop her, but Percy put a hand on his shoulder, stilling their friend.

"Don't worry, she's got this. Feeling all right Pips?" The son of Poseidon peered down at Piper, scanning the rest of her body for injury before his gaze settled on her ankle, which Annabeth gently prodded.

Piper managed a small grin for the boys. "Twisted my ankle when the one rammed me. Terribly embarrassing."

"Happens," Percy assured her in that casual, easy going manner of his. "Don't worry, we're not far from a town."

"We're in the middle of a forest," Annabeth reminded him with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't worry, we're in the middle of a forest not too far from a town," Percy easily deflected with a crooked grin that most certainly did _not_ make Annabeth's heart flutter. "You got her?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I'm going to go clean off then," he said, motioning towards his grime covered clothes.

"Good, 'cause you smell," Piper said, wrinkling her nose as she distastefully eyed his filthy attire. It was an obvious attempt to lighten the situation and Percy obliged her with a little laugh.

"Don't wander too far," Annabeth warned him as he capped Riptide.

"I won't, there's a creek just a little ways back." He called as he jogged off.

"Here, I've got some nectar," Jason said, dropping to his knees and rummaging through his bag.

"We'll have to wrap it," Annabeth instructed, "and no walking on it until one of the Apollo campers check it out."

Piper wrinkled her nose but didn't protest. Jason dutifully pulled out some nectar and something to wrap his girlfriend's foot with. Annabeth stood back, watching as Jason tenderly took care of Piper's injury. He placed a light kiss to her ankle before beginning to wrap it. It was adorable and sickeningly sweet, especially with the big doe eyes he made up at her and Piper's little grin as she reached forward to press a kiss to his forehead. The moment felt private and Annabeth ducked out before they could remember she was there. Figuring the pair would be okay, Annabeth went off to check on her seaweed brained boyfriend and make sure he made it to the creek without incident. Which honestly, with Percy, wasn't out of the realm of possibility.

The creek was not hard to find, she just had to follow the soft sound of gurgling water. The creek was small but the water was clear and she could smell the crispness of it even from this distance. As Annabeth stepped up to the shore, she noted Percy's filthy discarded clothes in the grass. The seaweed brain himself was in the water and he sat up, shaking the water from his hair with a grin as he noticed her.

"Hey Wise Girl, couldn't take the cuteness of Pips and Jason huh?"

Annabeth froze when she took in her boyfriend's grinning face, her eyes falling back to the clothes on the shore as she quickly adverted her eyes.

"Percy!" She tried to sound scandalized, "you're naked."

"Well, yeah," Percy chuckled and she heard him wade to the edge of the creek. "The point was to get clean wasn't it?"

The temptation was too great and Annabeth peered through her hair at the naked son of Poseidon in the creek below. Percy was still grinning. The mud and grime from earlier was gone. Instead, now little droplets of water clung to his tan skin, slowly rolling down the side of his strong jaw to run down his neck. Annabeth's sharp eyes traced the droplet's movement, watching, enraptured, as it trickled down to his chest. His strong, well-defined chest, his abs taunt and hard and she longed to run her fingers over them, to trace that trail of hair on his sternum down –

"See something you like?"

Annabeth's eyes snapped back up to a respectable level, refusing to blush as his grin grew even wider.

"Nothing special," she said casually, steadfastly keeping her eyes on his face.

"Uh-huh. You know," Percy said, schooling his expression into one that semi-resembled seriousness. "You've got a little mud and monster dust on you too."

Annabeth automatically glanced down at her clothes. Sure, there was a little monster dust on her shirt and maybe some mud on her jeans but she was pretty clean. She knew that Percy wasn't really talking about her clothes though. She glanced behind her, in the direction where she knew Jason and Piper were.

"They're probably so preoccupied with each other they won't even noticed we're gone for a while," Percy entreated. She bit her lip, trying to stop the small smile that threatened to curl on her lips as she examined Percy once more. He reclined in the creek, the clear water obscuring absolutely nothing. Heat curled low in Annabeth's abdomen.

"We probably could be gone for a few hours before they noticed," she agreed lightly and Percy grinned.

"Come join me Wise Girl," Percy tempted, holding a hand out to her, that wicked grin stretching across his handsome face. Annabeth shook her head, laughing a little as she started to pull her shirt off. Her pants and shirt joined Percy's at the edge of the creek, but Annabeth hesitated as she fingered the clip to her bra.

It wasn't as though this was the first time Percy had ever seen her naked. Hell, it wasn't even vulnerability Annabeth was worried about. She fell through Tartarus with the guy. Percy knew her inside and out, all her strengths and weaknesses. He knew her more intimately and thoroughly than she could have ever dreamed someone could. There were no secrets between them, no insecurities they couldn't share. They'd had sex before. Several times. In the dark of Percy's room, surrounding by her boyfriend's scent and warmth and everything _Percy._

Sex with Percy was great. He was an attentive lover; he knew her body perfectly and could have her a writhing mess in a ridiculously short time when he wanted. He also was a very _talented_ lover. But Annabeth's favorite thing about sex with Percy was while sometimes it was just amazing mind-blowing sex, it was almost sometimes _beyond_ sex; it was love, the perfect joining, Percy and Annabeth as one. Which sounded incredibly sappy and disgusting even to Annabeth. Piper did claim Percy and Annabeth were the greatest love story of the modern age though so she could blame Aphrodite for that.

But there was something different about curling up with Percy in the darkness of his own apartment, and laying with him here in the open forest.

"Hey, stop thinking," Percy scolded, holding his arms up to her. "I'm lonely, come join me."

"Don't you think this is just a little weird? We're in the middle of a forest Percy, anybody could walk in. Not to mention there could be tree nymphs in this forest. And you're in _water,_ your father's domain."

"Tree nymphs don't like to be close to humans, even demigods. They're shy and they kind of hate us for pollution and deforestation." Percy pointed out. "But if there is one, I'm sure they'll be nice enough to leave us alone. Juniper would at least. And I'm pretty sure Poseidon already knows we're having sex, Annabeth, I don't think that'll surprise him one bit. Besides, he's got better things to do than spy on my sex life. It's not like he cares when you sleep in cabin three and that's probably more his domain than this little creek."

Okay, that was a good point.

"But if it makes you feel uncomfortable we can go back to Jason and Piper," Percy said seriously, his wet hair clinging to his face as he tilted his head at her.

Annabeth's heart warmed at his thoughtfulness. She knew if she told him it made her uncomfortable he wouldn't mention it again. He would dry off and they would be gone. He wouldn't even be disappointed because she was more important than anything to him, even his libido. Ridicious boy. Gods, she loved him.

"In a while," Annabeth said, slipping out of her underwear and throwing her bra behind her. "I have a dirty boyfriend who needs to be cleaned."

Percy's grin returned as she wasted no time jumping into the creek, pulling herself onto his lap and kissing him soundly.

"You know," Percy laughed against her lips, "you didn't have to jump in so quickly – I didn't have time to appreciate the view!"

"Shut up," Annabeth huffed, wrapping her legs around his waist and reclaiming his lips.

The water was cold, it sent shivers down her spine, but Percy's body was a burning heat that she didn't hesitate to press herself against. His callous hands ran down her back, catching the delicate skin there and sending a wave of arousal through the daughter of Athena.

"Water's cold," she complained breathlessly against his lips as his hands came to rest on her hips and pull her flush against him. Her hardened nipples rubbed against his chest and her breath hitched at the sensation, heating coiling in her gut.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up," Percy promised, tilting his head to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

He tasted like salt, a deeper taste of the ocean than the weak fresh water they sat in. He flicked his tongue, his fingers digging into her hips, before pulling away to nip at her bottom lip. He soothed over the spot with his tongue, sucking and kissing the momentary sting of pain away.

Annabeth trailed her fingernails over the hard plate of his back, applying pressure to the small of his back where his Achilles' spot used to be. When he still had the curse, this little patch of skin had been super sensitive and even though the curse was gone now, some of the sensitivity remained. Percy arched into her touch, a groan rumbling from his lips that went straight to her core. She grinned and repeated the motion, scrapping her nails against the spot as he panted. She could feel his hardened length against her ass and she tightened her legs around him and ground herself against him.

They both moaned at the delicious friction and then their mouths clashed together again, teeth nipping and tongues fighting for dominance. Percy pulled away and attacked her neck as she gasped for breath. His soft hair tickled her chin as his warm mouth met her skin. She grabbed a fist full of his hair, breathing heavily as his teeth grazed her throat before he sucked hard.

"Percy," she murmured, fingers digging into his scalp as he found a sweet spot and mercilessly licked and sucked at it as she clung to him. She bared her neck to him, shivering as his searing mouth trailed over her throat. She carded a hand through his hair, pulling at those unruly strands, encouraging and moaning.

His tongue traced the dips of her collarbone before he suddenly pulled away. To her surprise, he hoisted her up higher on his chest, one arm snaking under her ass to keep her firmly pressed against him as he held her higher. She sputtered, taken by surprise, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders in order to keep herself suspended. Half of her body was now above the water, the breeze cutting cruelly against her damp skin. Her nipples were painfully hard in the cold air.

"Percy," she protested but _oh,_ then his mouth was on her breasts and her complaint cut off sharply with a breathless moan.

"Think you can stay up?" Percy's husky voice asked and his green eyes gleamed darkly as he peered up at her. Gods, that voice and those damn eyes did terrible things to her and were utterly unrepentant as she narrowed her own at them. His tongue teased one of her aching nipples and Annabeth gasped, constricting her legs almost painfully around him. Her hands tightened on his shoulders.

" _Yes,_ Styx, I can if you don't stop that," Annabeth growled. Percy smirked, and oh she would love to wipe that that damn teasing little smile off his face, but then he returned to her breasts and her thoughts short circuited.

His mouth was searing hot against her cold skin and Annabeth tried her best not to writhe as he gleefully attacked her body. His tongue burned a trail down the soft tissue, until he came just short of her aching nipple.

"Percy," she snarled as he traced the outline of one sensitive bud without giving her any relief.

She could feeling him smile against her skin. She gave another wordless snarl, her fingernails cutting into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood, and he lightly ran his teeth over her aching nipple before clamping down and sucking hard. Annabeth let out a loud moan, Percy's name breaking through her lips as he tormented her. He masterfully sucked and nibbled until her nipple throbbed painfully. With a wet pop he released her, eyeing her tight and bright red nipple with a smirk, before turning his attention to her other breast until it too was red and throbbing.

Annabeth squirmed under the assault, which caused her to slide down Percy's body as her grip on his shoulders lessened. Percy was unprepared to take all of Annabeth's weight and she fell back into the water.

"Thought you could stay up?" Percy teased, wasting no time as he pulled her back onto his lap and sticking his tongue down her throat.

"Thought you'd be able to hold me," Annabeth retorted, slightly breathlessly against his lips. Her nipples ached painfully, her center throbbed mercilessly and as much as she wanted him inside of her _right now_ she wanted to tease him as he did her first.

She bit his lip hard enough to draw blood the water would only heal a moment later, one hand scrapping against his back until they found his former Achilles' spot again. His breath hitched as she forcefully pressed against it. She shifted on his lap, making sure his attention was on her tongue and fingers, savoring every moan she elicited from him as she plotted. Her free hand raked over his wet chest, tracing the contours of his abs before spiraling lower until she traced his inner thighs, her fingers teasingly ghosting around his erection.

He hissed and it was Annabeth's turn to grin.

"Annabeth," he groaned as she circled him but didn't quite touch him.

"What?" She asked innocently, her other hand still forcefully pressing against his sensitive back. He arched hopelessly, cursing as she still avoiding touching his erection.

" _Dammit_ _Annabeth_ ," he growled, eyes fluttering as his hips gave what appeared to be an involuntary thrust.

"Tell me what you want," Annabeth commanded, relentlessly pressing against his back as she traced the skin just short of his full manhood.

"You," he threw out a couple impressive Greek curses as he shuddered beneath her, desperately trying to close the gap she opened between them.

"You want me to stop?" Annabeth grinned as he snarled;

"Gods, no, dammit Annabeth. Touch me, I want you to touch me, I _need_ you to – "

She didn't let him get any further. She crashed her lips against his, finally reaching out to grasp his cock. He wasn't a child of the big three for nothing; Percy's manhood was very impressive. He was thick and hard in her hand, sensitive skin burning hotly against her fingers as she granted his wish and touched him. He moaned against her lips as she made a tight fist and began to move it up and down his length. His entire body shuddered, little noises erupting from the back of his throat.

Annabeth looked at him, tan face flushed and beautiful green eyes fluttering in pleasure; she did this to him. Annabeth Chase reduced the great Perseus Jackson to this. The hard erection in her hand was for her, the noises he made were for her, he gave up everything he had for her. It was exhilarating and humbling and intoxicating and maybe too much power for one person to have but dammit she wouldn't give this up for the world. He was her and she was his.

She gasped as warm fingers suddenly entered her. Her body clenched as pleasure arched up her body, her breast pressing flush against Percy's chest as she mewled. She glared at him and found him smirking, his eyes thin emerald slits in his face.

"Two can play at that Chase," he huskily reminded her, adding a third finger and _twisting._

Stars danced before her eyes and Annabeth had to clamp down tightly to prevent herself from falling over the edge right there. She felt Percy laugh, a low rumbling that seemed more like vibrations across her body then actual sound.

"Stop," she gasped. "Don't do that again or I'm going to come."

Percy raised an eyebrow, but he had dutifully frozen at the word 'stop'.

"I want you inside me," Annabeth demanded. Her entire body ached, desperate and wanton and _gods_ she just need him inside of her, filling her, completing her.

Percy's eyes darkened. His fingers withdrew, Annabeth let out a low whine at the loss, and suddenly she found herself being flipped and pushed against the bottom of the creek. Water rushed around them but a protective layer of air kept them safe and dry.

"This okay?" Percy asked against her lips, his voice heavy and deep and she could only managed a curt nod as she pulled him against her.

He fit against her perfectly, their lines and edges slotting together like they were two parts of a whole; puzzle pieces designed to complement and finished the other. He rested on his forearms but leaned most of his weight on her, covering and blanketing Annabeth with his body. She held him tightly, arms coiling around him and legs spreading wide to constrict about his waist and pull him closer, against her, gods she just needed more, she needed him, needed _Percy._

Being underwater was a little odd, but it cut out some of the light and muffled every sound except those created by their union. Their heartbeats echoed loudly in the space, their breaths a harsh accent, coming together to form a beautiful melody as they melded into each other.

" _Percy."_ His name was half a promise, half a prayer and he seared it shut with a kiss.

He entered her slowly, his mouth still firmly pressed against hers in a sensual, slow kiss. He pressed into her a little at a time, stretching her wide so she could feel every inch of him as he pushed deeper inside. She arched helplessly, gripping him tight as he stretched her to the point of pain. He was deliciously hard and thick and filled her perfectly until it was all she could think about. When he was totally sheathed inside of her he paused.

Her eyes flickered open to meet his. They touched everywhere, every part of her against every part of him, his lips against hers, connected in the most intimate of ways.

"Dammit Percy _move_."

His eyes crinkled as she broke the spell, huffing out a little laugh as he complied and thrust his hips. She gasped as he pulled out then thrust back in, the movement almost harsh in its intensity. She shuddered as he pulled out, hissing at the feeling of emptiness before he pushed back inside of her, hard and thick and borderline painful. He set a brisk pace, his cock driving all the way inside of her, and she angled her hips to meet his every thrust. They gasped and moaned as their bodies met, pulling away to crash back together. He drove hard and deep inside of her, and she twisted until he hit that sweet spot that made her toes curl and any resemblance of coherency left her. Eyes burning and determined, Percy continued to thrust into her, hitting that sweet spot every time.

Pleasure built inside of her, with every thrust and every stroke of that spot. She writhed beneath him, gasping as she thrust up to meet him; Percy trembling as he drove into her, groans and nonsensical mutterings tearing forth from his lips that may have been her name or a prayer or both.

"More," Annabeth demanded, " _Percy."_

She could feel her orgasm building, she was so close, and Percy thrust harder, his movements losing their careful rhythm as stars dancing before her eyes and gods it felt so good, so perfect, more, more, _Percy_ ; Annabeth came with almost pained cry, arching hopelessly as she fell over the edge. Pleasure took over her senses and Annabeth lost herself to the feeling, distantly aware of Percy's body shuddering above her as his orgasm hit him.

The tremors lessened and the roaring in Annabeth's ears slowly ebbed away. Her eyes were closed. She could hear the sound of their sharp breath echoing almost deafeningly in their little air bubble beneath the surface. Percy laid on top of her, his entire weight settling over her. His arms had curled around her. Her arms felt like lead but she carefully moved them to run one hand through Percy's hair and the other idly stroked his back. Percy said nothing, but snuggled closer to her. His lips brushed against her skin as he exhaled slowly, peacefully. They simply held each other, listening to the sound of their calming hearts.

"Percy."

"Hm?"

"Jason and Piper are probably wondering where we've been." Annabeth softly said. Percy grunted but made no effort to move.

"Percy."

"One more minute."

Annabeth huffed but smiled fondly as she carded her fingers through his hair. "One more minute."

One minute passed and slowly began two, then three, then five until Annabeth knew they couldn't linger any longer.

"Percy, get up." She instructed, pushing on his chest. "Come on, move it."

Percy made a protesting noise, but rolled off of her. Arms still firmly wrapped her, he hauled them both into a sitting position. Annabeth almost jumped at the return of the surface noise. She blinked in the bright light before letting her head fall onto Percy's shoulder. She didn't want to leave, even though she knew they had to. Percy kissed the crown of her head.

"Come on Wise Girl, we gotta get dressed."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed.

She stood on slightly wobbly legs and they leaned against each other as they climbed onto shore. She resolvedly avoided looking at Percy as she got dressed, knowing his dazed expression and tantalizingly bare form would only distract and tempt her more. When she turned around he was redressed and offer her a lopsided smile.

"C'mere," he said, holding his arms out and she didn't hesitate to step into his embrace. He smelled like salt and water and home and she closed her eyes as she buried herself in his chest.

"By Jupiter's beard, honestly, you two will give us all cavities."

Annabeth opened one eye to glare over Percy's shoulder at Jason, who pushed his way through some branches to step onto the creek's shore.

"You were gone so long the other campers found us already and took Piper back to camp, but I had to go and _find_ you two." Jason did not look happy; he glared at the pair, obviously displeased at being taken from Piper's side.

Percy grinned, "Sorry Jason, lost track of time. Let's go."

He released Annabeth but linked their fingers together. Annabeth glanced over at him and he smiled, his eyes soft and gentle and she squeezed his fingers tight as they followed Jason out of the forest.

 _I love you,_ his eyes said.

 _I love you too,_ her smile replied

* * *

"Oh, Annabeth, Jason was just _perfect,_ " Piper sighed.

It was late in the evening. Annabeth and Piper sat around her bed in the Aphrodite cabin, Piper's leg propped up on a plush pink pillow from one of her sisters. Her ankle was only twisted, but Will gave her strict instructions of bedrest and minimal exertion until it healed. Piper looked much better, the mud and grime from their monster hunt cleared away.

"After you left, he was so gentle when he took care of my foot." She smiled, looking at Annabeth with bright eyes, "And then he kissed me and it turned into a total make out session."

Piper giggled, "He was so shy and sweet. Perfectly gentle but with passion. It was hot, we never would have gotten away with something like that at camp."

Piper worried on her lower lip, peering down at her lap to fiddle with a loose strand on one of her pillows. "Is that what it's like with you and Percy?"

It occurred to Annabeth that the daughter of the love goddess was trying to compare her and Jason's relationship to that of the 'greatest love story of the modern age'. Annabeth tilted her head and surveyed her friend with serious gray eyes. She thought about a little creek in the middle of a forest, searing skin alongside icy waters, harshness of breath and gentleness of whispers, a secluded bubble beneath the surface…

"Yeah," Annabeth lied, "yeah it's something like that."

Piper smiled, leaning back against her plush pillows, looking pleased.

* * *

 **A/n I forgot to write in a condom so let's just pretend Annabeth's on the pill. Still, I feel like I should mention that unprotected sex is a terrible idea unless you want an embarrassing and painful sexual disease or a bun in the oven; both of which are life changing in their own ways so choose wisely yeah? This turned out much fluffier then I intended. I don't think that's a bad thing. Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
